koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 2
Samurai Warriors 2 (戦国無双2, Sengoku Musou 2) is the sequel to Samurai Warriors. The focus of this title goes beyond Nobunaga's reign and introduces Sekigahara. To contrast the darker colors planned for the original, the visual planner for this game wanted to make "a gold image" for the setting and characters. Most of the background music exclusive to this game were composed by Minoru Mukaiya. Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2's gameplay builds on the concepts from the first game by removing the "pose" attacks from the returning characters' movesets and adding two new unique special abilities that can be triggered by pressing R1 and or . Also, characters movesets can evolve in a larger variety as they level up. Each character is also given a unique skill as they level up and are now assigned one of the following moveset types: *'Charge' - Style the relies on attacks, the moveset closest to the original title. *'Normal' - intensive moveset; relies on normal attacks and is given many different charge attacks. *'Special' - A mix of both styles; moveset is structurally close to the Charge type but the character has a balanced reliance on and attacks. R1 abilities of this type have three levels with varying effects. A new option for players is buying essentials from the shop with gold earned through battle. It allows players to purchase horses, bodyguards, and skills. Skills have a higher importance than before and are easier to gain than the previous title. Aside from the shop, characters can "learn" them after defeating an enemy officer. The maximum level for the majority of skills is three. Rare level four skills can also be unlocked by completing a specific playthrough in the Survival mode stages. The newer skill system replaces the need to equip items from the first installment. Discarding the branching storylines from the first title, Samurai Warriors 2 introduces "Dream Stages", which are proverbial "what if" situations that can be unlocked after completing a character's story. This means that failing or succeeding battle objectives no longer alter the characters' story. However, they continue to award players for fulfilling them and keep ally morale high. The Create-A-Warrior, Versus Modes, and Challenge Modes do not return in this installment. The dual language option, the ability to ride various vehicles, and the archery option were also removed. Modes Story Mode Same as the previous title with the exceptions listed above. Players begin with Yukimura, Mitsuhide, Oichi, leyasu, Mitsunari, Ginchiyo and Kotaro initially available. If the player starts the game with a Samurai Warriors save, Hanzo and Kenshin can be played from the start. Having a Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends memory also allows Tadakatsu to be initially playable. Free Mode Limited to fighting as certain factions on each stage. Players have no access to unique character stages or the dream stage scenarios. Survival Survival Mode from the original Samurai Warriors returns in this mode but offers four random missions to choose from, some you must pay, some you do not. To unlock Ranmaru, certain missions must be accepted and completed in this mode. Sugoroku A mini-game which allows four players to participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *Annihilate - players defeat as many enemies as possible *Chase - players defeat as many fleeing Fire Ninjas as possible *Destroy - players destroy as many boulders as possible *Race - players break through the castle doors and reach the end before the opponent does *Reveal - players uncover as many Sky Ninjas as possible *Steal - players collect as much gold as possible Winning one playthrough in this mode is needed to unlock Okuni. Characters Yoshimoto Imagawa, Goemon Ishikawa, and Kunoichi do not return. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Tadakatsu Honda *Magoichi Saika *Masamune Date *Hanzō Hattori *Kenshin Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Nō *Oichi *Ina *Okuni (Hidden, has no Story Mode) *Ranmaru Mori (Hidden, has no Story Mode) New *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nagamasa Azai *Musashi Miyamoto *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Kotaro Fuma *Kanetsugu Naoe *Sakon Shima *Mitsunari Ishida *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Nene Unique Non-playable Characters *Katsuie Shibata *Kojirō Sasaki Free Mode Stages *Kawanakajima (4th) vs. Uesugi, October 1561 *Kanegasaki vs. Oda/Tokugawa, April 1570 *Anegawa vs. Azai/Asakura, 30 July 1570 *Mikatagahara vs. Tokugawa, 6 January 1573 *Odani Castle vs. Azai, August-September 1573 *Nagashino vs. Takeda, 29 June 1575 *Tedorigawa vs. Uesugi, November 1577 *Osaka Bay vs. Honganji, Summer 1578 *Assault on the Saika vs. Saika Renegades *Honnoji vs. Oda, 21 June 1582 *Yamazaki vs. Akechi, 2 July 1582 *Shizugatake vs. Shibata, May 1583 *Komaki-Nagakute vs. Tokugawa, March-April 1584 *Kyushu vs. Ootomo-Chousokabe-Toyotomi, December 1586 *Odawara Castle (2 sections, East and West) vs. Hojo, June-August 1590 *Kyoto vs. East, 1599 *Hasedo vs. Uesugi, September 1600 *Ueda Castle vs. Tokugawa, 12 October 1600 *Sekigahara vs. East, 21 October 1600 *Osaka Campaign vs. Toyotomi, Winter 1614 - Summer 1615 *Edo Castle vs. East, imagined and Uesugi Coalition vs. Tokugawa, imagined Trophies Achievements Bugs and Glitches ;Nene transformation glitches :While playing as Nene, a few funny glitches can occur when she uses her R1 transformation skill. Play as Nene and have her transform into Hanzō or Kotarō. Then perform a double jump. She will infinitely "fly" upwards until the players perform a jumping charge attack. When she's transformed into Nagamasa and performs his dashing attack, there is also the slight chance the transformation will cease to exist. The timing is a bit difficult but players can also transform into a dying CPU Nene. When this occurs, there is a chance that the game over music will play and basically cause the players to "die" with her. Should Nene die while transformed, the player will be able to play in the stage for an infinite amount of time but unable to attack enemies or exit the stage unless they restart their console. ;Odawara Castle mission glitch :When Kotarō issues the "defeat 100 soldiers" challenge on the Eastern side of the stage, there is a slight chance that the game will fail to count when the players reach the goal. They'll be unable to finish the mission, but there is no real penalty since the gates still open when the mission's time limit ends. ;Honnoji glitch :While playing as Ranmaru during the Oda forces version of Honnoji, there is a chance the game will say that the mission to rescue Nobunaga has failed. Even if the player has safely rescued him and ended the stage victorious, it will count as a defeat for the player. Expansions *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' *''Sengoku Musou 2 with Moushouden & Empires HD Version'' - PlayStation 3 and Vita one pack scheduled for Japan. The Premium Box edition includes the soundtrack for the three games, stickers, and postcards. Aside from the graphical upgrade, HD Version changes the mob AI to be like the third title and adds more customization options for the Empires edit characters. Spin-Offs *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' - as optional characters *''Warriors Orochi'' series *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou 2'' by Yamasa *''CR Sengoku Musou'' by SanThree - image song: Kokou no Akashi by Rin Related Media Before it was out in Japan, this game as well as its predecessor were among the focuses for the eight volume fanbook publication, Musou Fan Field. It combined information for these games with Dynasty Warriors 5. It included exclusive illustrations, sneak peaks to new features in the games and their expansions, dream match novelizations or coverage between two factions, and a showcase of letters and fans from both franchises. Voice actor commentary, several comics, and other editorials answering questions to fans were also included. Aside from the guide books, developer commentary and character illustration book, scenario book, and a character encyclopedia, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 1'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 4-7758-0444-8 *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 2'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0455-3 *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 3'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0456-1 *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 4'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0474-X *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 5'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0498-7 *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 6'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0565-7 *''Comic Sengoku Musou 2 ~ Samurai Survivor Vol. 7'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0584-8 Gallery Sw2jp-cover.jpg|Japanese package art Samurai Warriors 2 Case.jpg|EU package art SW2 HD Cover.png|HD version package art SW2_Treasure_Box_Cover.jpg|Treasure box cover External Links *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site, HD version site *Official Taiwanese site *PlayStation 20th Anniversary thank you video Category: Games